


烈火焚身   by白子孤狼

by Baizigulang



Category: rochu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizigulang/pseuds/Baizigulang
Summary: 过去的故事就像克隆索的冬季落下的雪花一样，一旦融入大地的怀抱，就变成了索然无味的冰水。或许是午后的阳光充足，粼粼碎金溢满了我手里的茶杯，每一口小酌都引人思绪联翩，我卧倒在阳台前的躺椅里，年轻时的经历就顺着我的脚底缓缓流进我的脑海，此时我身边正好放着几张纸和一支笔，于是我打算把那些镶嵌在水晶里的玫瑰色记忆写一些在这里。是有关那些只属于青春的疯狂、淫乱和大胆的举动。





	烈火焚身   by白子孤狼

**Author's Note:**

> 有强迫，有暴力情节，不能接受请右上退出。

烈火焚身

过去的故事就像克隆索的冬季落下的雪花一样，一旦融入大地的怀抱，就变成了索然无味的冰水。或许是午后的阳光充足，粼粼碎金溢满了我手里的茶杯，每一口小酌都引人思绪联翩，我卧倒在阳台前的躺椅里，年轻时的经历就顺着我的脚底缓缓流进我的脑海，此时我身边正好放着几张纸和一支笔，于是我打算把那些镶嵌在水晶里的玫瑰色记忆写一些在这里。是有关那些只属于青春的疯狂、淫乱和大胆的举动。  
  
我的名字叫“王耀”，比较有趣的是在这个国家我有两个身份，作为一名在学院接受过教育的男人，我是伊万大公身边的贴身侍卫兼顾问，但作为这个国家唯一没有上报Omega身份的人，我长年居住在贵族圈养Omega的封闭密室，是伊万大公名副其实的性奴。  
矛盾。这似乎是贯穿了我一生的名词。  
早在我十岁的时候，那年的暴风雪席卷了我和弟弟居住的小村落，路边的花草，森林里的野兽，甚至没有一只鸟能逃过这场浩劫，一切生灵，包括村里的人，似乎都为这场来势汹汹的寒冬陪葬了。  
我可怜的弟弟，他还只有五岁，说的最多话除了“饿”之外就是“冷”，而缩在他身边的我，身体也冷的像块冰，但是渐渐地，我觉得身体开始出现燥热感，那种感觉起初是温暖的，但随着屋外的风雪愈演愈烈，我感觉自己像是被架在火炉上来回翻烤。我听老人们说过，这是人快被冻死的预兆，不论你信不信，那对当时的我来说都是一件好事。  
但就在我快要失去意识的时候，我们破败的小木屋被人从外面一脚踢开。冷风趁虚而入，一股气灌入这狭小的空间。或许是哪个倒霉的强盗吧！我如是想，反正这里已经是空荡荡的破败废墟，除了杀了我们这两个小可怜泄愤，否则他什么也得不到，不过就算他杀了我们，我们身体里涌出的血也是冰冷的，温暖不了他的身体。于是我闭着眼睛，安稳的躺在原地。就在这时，我的脖子上忽然缠上一道足已令我不适到睁开眼睛的力气，我颤巍巍的呼出两口白气，对上来人的眼睛，一双紫色的眼睛……  
“王耀，我特地远行几百里来找你。”  
“我想我来的刚好是时候。”  
“你记得我是谁吗？”  
“你想活下来吗？”  
“回答我的问题！”  
对方不耐烦地掐着我纤细的脖颈乱摇，但那双病弱的眼睛却慢慢地合上了。事实上在我睁开眼的那一刻就已经认出了他，布拉金斯基家族的长子，或许现在已经是伊万大公了，但不如他所想的是，我已经不打算活下去了。  
“难道你弟弟的命也不重要吗？”  
听到这句话我又霍然睁开了眼睛，他觉得自己找到了突破口，于是在我耳畔发出一连串威胁利诱的话语，但我当时实在是太虚弱了，到现在只能清晰的记得他最后说的那句：“如果你一辈子做我的奴隶，我就愿意救你和你的弟弟。”  
我的命已经不足惜了，但我可怜的弟弟啊，神应该也不想这么快又在天堂与他相逢吧！于是我点头答应了他，就这样贸然的将我的生命乃至尊严交给了只有十三岁的伊万大公手上。  
  
啊，现在想来，如果我当时就知道早在那年夏季的鲜花展上他就对我产生了那样龌龊的心思，又或者我能好好思索一下，一个跨越几百里的距离来寻人就绝对不是为了救人而已这样简单的一个道理，或许我当时就会犹豫一阵子再答应他。  
  
我可怜的弟弟在那个凶猛的冬季结束后就前往了天堂，这倒不是因为伊万失言，我知道他做了他能做的一切，但那个时候我弟弟瘦弱的身体已经病入膏肓，每一分每一秒对他来说都是神最严酷的惩罚，所以在第二年初春之际，我是笑着吻在他的额头，目送着收殓师和他的徒弟将他小小的棺材抬走。  
在那之后，我也终于要接受我的新身份——伊万大公终身的奴隶。  
是的，起先他就像任何一个如他一般大的孩子那样，任性但还腼腆，冷漠的安排一些粗活重活让我做，那时已经到了夏末，我陪厨娘出去到市集买食材的时候，才知道有些顽皮的孩子已经私底下给我起了一个绰号：“大公家的牲口”，知道这件事后被气得一整晚睡不好觉，于是在第二天夜里偷偷跑出去跟他们打了一架，虽然我打赢了他们，但鼻青脸肿的模样第二天还是被伊万发现了。  
他强迫我讲出事情经过之后气愤地当即命令仆人把我裤子扒下来，用鞭子在我的屁股和大腿上抽了十几下，最后见我痛的几乎要晕过去的时候才扔开了鞭子，命令医生来为我诊治。但不知道为什么，明明平时我的身体都非常健康，但那次挨过鞭子之后，我夜里突然发烧，如果不是大公“恰好”路过我的房间，或许当时我就被烧死在小木床上了。  
之后的几天我因为昏厥，所以到现在也记不清到底发生了什么，后来我问他他也不肯告诉我。不过我猜测他那时一定快要急疯了，但又不敢轻易离开，于是只能手足无措的抱着我，咆哮着让早上的医生再滚回来。说实在的，我很享受那种他为我急到发疯的感觉，那时我冷若冰霜的外表下最火热的表白。  
等我再醒来的时候，我发现我不是躺在我的小木床上，而是被某个人抱着躺在一张柔软的大床上。我不知道在我苏醒之前他是否一直都醒着，或者是因为提前预知我将苏醒，所以他也睁开了眼睛，总之当我睁开眼的那一刻，我身后的人就立刻把我的身体拉进了他的怀里，当我抬头时，那双紫色的眼睛也正凝视着我。  
还没等说些什么，伊万突然低头对着我的肩头狠狠咬了上去，我吃痛的从嗓子里挤出一个不成调的音节，挣扎着想要脱离他的禁锢，但对方似乎打定主意要报复，直到我肩头的皮肉渗出血珠才肯松口。  
“你到底懂什么叫做‘奴隶’吗？”他恶狠狠的质问我。而我当时身体还很虚弱，还刚刚被他像猛兽似的咬了一口，一时只能愤恨的盯着他。  
估计对于像我这样瘦小的人来说，愤恨也有小鹿一般的灵动和心疼，伊万竟然口气软了下来，指着我赤裸的（我那时才意识到我竟然是赤裸着身体）胸膛，以一种怪异的语调对我说：“别害怕，认识自己的身份就像认识自己的身体一样，并不是一件难事。”  
说完，他突然低头抵在我的肩窝里，然后从我的头发开始介绍，再到眼睛鼻子嘴唇，之后是脖颈和胸膛，慢慢下滑，当他的手指触碰到了我瘦小的阴茎的时候，一股奇异的电流突然窜进我的脑子，我下意识蠕动着身体想要摆脱他，但耳边却传来他低沉的笑声，他拇指在我豆芽似的小可怜的脑袋上拨动了一下，我喉咙间立刻传出一丝痛苦的呻吟，然后还没等我反应过来，他掰开我的双腿，手掌扶在我的腿根，手指却向最后一片不洁的区域滑去。  
“不……”虽然那时我并不懂床笫之事，但身体莫名的反应和未知的恐惧令我想要不惜一切代价打断他现在的举动。  
伊万好像早就预料到我要反抗他，提前就已经换了一个更加亲密的姿势把我牢牢锁在他的怀里，这样我身下的手指就能自如的在褶皱处打转戏耍，甚至，我感觉那根手指隐隐有想要突破的冲动。  
一层层激浪让年幼的我像一条被拍上海岸的鱼，绝望恐惧，但又不知所措。那是我平生第一次尝到身体上所带来的酥麻的痛苦，跟别人打架时都没流的眼泪，现在却簌簌的从嘴角淌了下来……  
之后他又细心的抚摸了我的双腿以及双脚，然后把我捞进他的怀里，咬着我的耳垂轻声警告我：“刚才我摸过的每一个地方都是克隆所公国，伊万·布拉金斯基大公的私有物，除我之外的任何人，包括你自己，在没有我的同意之下，都没有资格擅自处置它们，听明白了吗？”  
说完，见我没有反应，于是他又狠狠地在我受伤的臀瓣上打了一巴掌，险些让我再次闭气过去。作为贵族的奴隶，一个连给国家缴税款的资格都没有的低贱的人，不配国家法律的保护的同时当然也没有资格对自己的主人说不，于是从那天之后，我从这个家里干苦力活的奴隶，摇身一变成为了大公身边最忠实的朋友，也是最亲密的侍卫。 说到这里，我不得不感谢我丈夫的体贴和耐心，因为如果那时他就对我实施了后来那些亲昵的举动，或许我的身体早就撑不到今天还能一边晒着太阳，一边等他从王宫里回来。那时，为了疏解他身上的浴火，除了偶尔找一些女人之外，他更喜欢时而不时的把我叫到他的卧室里陪他睡觉，美名曰“近身守卫”。如果他真地只是“睡觉”这样单纯的目的，那他就不是他伊万·布拉金斯基了。实际上，每晚我都需要为了满足他的“爱好”而不得不提前脱光了躺在床上等着他，任由他抚摸我的身体，亲吻我的脸颊和嘴唇，拉扯我胸前的红豆，有时甚至还要两腿夹着他胯间炽热的欲望，第二天要为他昨夜的罪行处理被单是一件再正常不过的事情，我仿佛成了他最得心应手的玩具，而这样的生活又过了几年，我甚至可以在他玩弄我的后庭时安然入眠。  
  
那一年我还不过是十五岁的孩子，哪怕我比来的时候长高也长壮了不少，但五年来被圈养的封闭生活，让我对自己和世界的认知比当初初来此地的自己变化不了多少，我甚至一度认为：夜晚被男人玩弄着身体，发出浪叫是主奴之间一件非常正常的事情。多么可怕的想法，我的丈夫曾经真的打算就让我一辈子这样误会着世界，误会着伦理，甚至误会自己，只要我能顺从温驯的满足他就好。  
但好在十六岁那年，也就是伊万大公十八岁成人，体内的信息素觉醒的那年，我在他人的贬低的舆论中找到了迷失的自己。  
  
我的丈夫保持着家族里优良的基因，在那一年成为贵族阶层中数一数二的Alpha，那一年他被陛下加封为“骑士”，进入了骑士团做团长，每天披着金色绶带，骑着良驹在校场带头训练，估计从那时起就有不少贵族小姐私下爱慕过他，不过身份和生活上的改变却没改变他对我不堪入目的欲望和占有欲。那一年他的身高和体格都疯长，晚上抱我的时候我甚至觉得背后靠着的是一座硬邦邦的小山，就连他胯间的阴茎在胀大的时候也让我感觉难以像以前那样自如纳入腿根之间。  
不过伊万似乎并没有发现自己身体上的变化，依旧白天练兵，晚上回来就躺在床上贪恋我的肉体给予他的快感，我不知道那个时候他有没有找别人疏解过自己的欲望，毕竟白天的时间不属于我，但我知道的是，从那一年他开始频繁进入各类社交圈之后，他看我的眼神已经出现了变化，是那种精心盘算，不怀好意的变化。  
为了他夜晚更加大胆的举动和炽热的眼神，我几乎整夜整夜不能安眠，但如果他真的打算对我做些什么，以我温驯的性格，估计也不会反抗他。我已经彻底成为了他的奴隶，心理上的服从，身体上的习惯，如果当时我能多接触外面的世界，或许我能给它一个更为准确的定义：性奴。不过后来我总算在我体内的信息素觉醒前的一个月知道了这件事。  
在某一天晚上，伊万似乎是喝醉酒了，竟然从交际场里半途折回来，强硬的把拉进马车，在路上我才知道原来他是要把我介绍给他的朋友们认识。一开始我还因为六年来第一次走出公爵府大门而兴奋不已，但在下了马车之后，他在前面大大咧咧拉着我的手的样子实在太引人注目，跟在后面的我已经快要被那些夫人小姐们的目光扎透了，我原本不明白为什么她们要这样刻薄地看待我，后来才明白这一切都要归功于我的丈夫总在各种沙龙交际会上炫耀自己有个多么棒的伴侣。  
不过好在现在他已经不像年轻时那样张狂了，所以哪怕追求者仍不在少数，但这几年我倒是轻松了不少。但那时我可真说得上是被推上了风口浪尖，大概那也是唯一能让一众女士们同仇敌忾的时候，在伊万大公还挡在我身前的时候，事态还在掌控之中，而当他被国王叫去密聊的短短十几分钟，我却遭受了如同晴天霹雳般巨大的打击。  
我现在已经记不得她们具体对我说了什么，只记得那些可爱的女士们一轮又一轮的来到我的面前，用她们软糯的嘴唇吐出了这世上最恶毒和刻薄的话语，也是从那一刻我才从长时间的焦虑中晃过神来，原来这六年来我们赤裸拥抱，亲吻着彼此的嘴唇，让他随心所欲的玩弄我的身体，以及用嘴为他啄出白色浓稠的液体，这都是奴隶中最淫乱的事情，或者说只有被当做“性奴”才会做的事情。  
时至今日，我感谢她们当时对我说过的尖酸刻薄的话语，虽然她们都是出自私心，但却将我从永远失去自我的悬崖边拉了回来。然而年轻气盛的我当然不懂这些话背后的益处，我当时只觉得自己的心被拉开了一道口子，红红的血汨汨从灵魂深处流淌而出，那种想要为自己辩解却发现对方说的也毫无破绽的无力感压抑在胸口，最后只能对在场所有想看我笑话（其实也是为了看伊万大公的笑话）的人怒吼了一句——  
“我不认为我做错了！！”  
从前敢于和三四个造谣的小男孩儿打斗的勇气又再一次回到了我身上，只不过那次我打赢了，但这次我输的非常彻底，最后只得在人群中如浪潮般的嘲笑声中落荒而逃。  
我终于明白为什么伊万从来不让我和外人交流，甚至连相处六年的仆人我也只是知道他们的名字，甚至有一次我偷跑到他的书房里拿了一本书看，他也生气地把我扔到床上狠狠地用皮鞭抽打！多么可怕，令人憎恶的世界！这是我第一次讨厌我的主人，也是唯一一次下定决心要逃到一个远离他的随便某个地方去！  
但这样激情的想法还没持续五分钟，把鞋都跑丢了一只的我，忽然听见背后传来马蹄声，之后不等我反应过来，肩头的布料就被一只巨掌抓住，一阵天旋地转后，我已经被扔进了伊万大公的双臂之间。  
“王耀，我警告过你……”  
他两只手抓住马缰，眼睛虽然不在我身上，但凶恶的几乎是从嗓子眼里挤出来的话语却很明显是在对我说的。这不是我第一次见他生气，但绝对是最恐怖的一次！恐怖到当我看见他眼眶泛着血红以及脸颊和身上溅满了血迹时，刚刚想要逃离的念头以及不知被扔到哪里去了。  
我知道他又为我杀人了，或者更文明一点的说法，为我和别人决斗，就像当初污蔑我的那几个市井小男孩儿一样。但这样的做法并没有让我感到一丝快慰，因为他一向是一位“公正”的贵族，他的愤怒永远不会忘记让我承受一半，而另一半他通常已经用鲜血当做补偿了。  
那真是个可怕的夜晚，一位被全国誉为骑士典范的人，在自己的私有物面前却做出最损毁骑士精神的事情，全然不顾伦理道德，甚至法律的束缚，那头蠢蠢欲动的野兽终于因为我的“叛逆”而被放出了闸门。那一晚，我的人生彻底被改变了。  
我对他身上充满着的原始的野性或者说似乎不曾受过教化的野蛮颇感无奈，但又只有我自己知道，除了恐惧之外在我的内心深处仍存有一丝兴奋与期待。这种矛盾的心情难以用言语简单的解释，因为只有当你真正面对一个像伊万·布拉金斯基这样一个集文明与野蛮于一体的人时才能体会其中复杂的感情。  
  
我被我狂暴的主人扔在那张我无比熟悉的床上，身体凹陷的那一刻我整颗心仿佛也同时坠入了低谷，在他脱下外套的瞬间，我甚至已经做好了赴死的准备。他身上贵族的修养似乎只是平时用来遮丑的面具，这一刻他已经无所谓我见到的是他哪一面。脆弱的里衣被他撕碎，我在他身下绝望的蹬腿叫喊，但一切恳求与咒骂他都充耳不闻。  
我一边无力地捶打着他，一边嘶声力竭的喊叫，我知道那不是我的肉嗓在呐喊，而是灵魂深处生而为人的尊严在反抗……只可惜，这种力量实在是太短暂太微薄了，几乎只过了两三分钟它们就已经脱离我而去。我狂乱的大脑中不知为什么忽然想起我的确是他的奴隶，曾经为了救弟弟和我的命，早在六年前我就跟他签下了契约。是啊，这世界是如此公平，你得到了什么，就必须得付出点什么……最后我躺在床上渐渐放弃了挣扎。短短的思想觉醒又再次因为他绝对的暴力而被掐死在萌芽中。  
我的平静和温驯并没有换来温柔的对待，我想他当时一定是害怕到了极点，一种小心隐藏了六年的真相被我一朝发现的惶恐不安，所以才会立刻丧失理智与自信，对我采取最严酷的镇压。我胸前已经被他啃噬到没有一寸皮肤是完好无损的，甚至有些地方已经被牙齿咬出了血，正像小溪似的顺着我的肋骨向下流淌；我弱小无力的欲望因为恐惧和疼痛软倒在我的小腹处，好在他似乎对此也没有什么兴趣；他唯一迫切的就是每晚都在磨蹭的我臀瓣里隐藏的后庭。  
虽然六年的封闭生活没有让我有多少知识的补充，但我却一直知道他胯间每晚胀大的阴茎迟早有一天会从这里冲进我的体内，所以在他站在地上并且拉开我的双腿，将自己的粗大的利刃对准那里时，我甚至没有半分吃惊，只是在心里琢磨自己那里到底能不能承受得住他硕大的尺寸。  
这时，伊万大公似乎是对我躺在床上任由他摆弄的懒惰模样感到不满，突然俯身贴近我的脸，然后用嘶哑的嗓音命令我吻他。然后我闭上眼睛，用手肘撑起身体，就像平时那样吻住了他的嘴唇；就在我的舌尖刚刚探进他的口中的时候，伊万忽然扶住我的腿，挺身冲进了我的身体。  
身体被撕裂的痛苦让我当时险些咬舌自尽，眼角霎时间就因为疼痛泛起血红的玫瑰色，我整个人就如坠入地狱一般重新倒在床上，而伊万却不依不饶贴近我，再次命令我吻他，只有吻到他满意这场暴行才会停止。他如同君主般的口吻令我不得不忍着身下的剧痛而再次挺身去吻他，而他的恶趣味就在此时体现，每当我试图贴近他的嘴唇，那柄埋在我身体里的利刃就会突然抽动一次，血腥和疼痛一次又一次让我栽了回去。  
我的体力与精力终于在这一次次无谓的尝试中消耗殆尽，要不是身体与他相连，恐怕那时已经瘫软在柔软的床垫里了。虽然我知道他今晚绝不可能浅尝辄止，但如果不满足他的心愿，眼睁睁的看着我被他轻易地拿捏在手中戏弄的模样，他是无论如何也不会收手的。果然，在心愿达成之后伊万大公终于收起嘴角邪恶的笑容，抱着我的窄腰，以鲜血做润滑，开始快速肆意的抽动起来。  
这是我人生中第一场性爱，但我却两眼放空盯着天花板，任凭身体被撞碎，直到他停下他疯狂的举动，我仍体会不到一丝快感。他把平时要我吞进肚子里的白色浊液射进了我的直肠里，滚烫的液体持续撞击着肉壁，这令我的喉咙中不由发生几声像小兽般的哼叫。长时间的射精让我的小腹慢慢鼓胀起来，当他终于结束了这一切时，半软的阴茎却丝毫没有想要退出的意思，伊万快慰的倒在他身上，侧着脸强迫我与他亲昵，甚至要我一遍一遍叫他的名字。  
后来我才知道他一向喜欢看我一边喊叫着他的名字一边疯狂无助的表情，他私人的癖好有时我甚至都不能用“野蛮”两个字来解释。在我的嗓子接近嘶哑的时候，他又再次站起身，把我整个人也翻了个身，藏在体内的肉刃当然也随之摩擦着我体内脆弱甚至还在流血的内壁，然后像马棚里交配的种马一样将我按在床上，继续对着我的后庭疯狂抽插。  
我不知道这场残酷的暴行到底是在何时结束的，我只记得后来我发烧了，医生在我床前来来回回换了好几轮，等我终于从病魔的手中挣脱，已经是第三天的夜晚。  
就如上次的情形那样，当我苏醒时，我的丈夫就陪在我的身边，耐心又笨拙的照顾着我这具被他蹂躏的身体。只不过这次他不敢再对虚弱的我轻举妄动（虽然我看得出他是在忍耐自己的欲望），他轻轻拨开了我长到肩头的黑发，盯着我的眼睛，似乎是做出了一个重要的决定。  
“为了你，我又一次打破了自己的规矩。”他捏着我的一缕头发放在唇边轻吻了一下，语气却似乎是在责备我。  
  
于是从那之后我就被关进了一个封闭的小房间，这里小到喝水的茶杯大到热水淋浴，设施一应俱全，但我除了知道这里仍属于大公家的一部分之外，其余的一切什么都不知道，甚至是时间。这里除了我没有别人，甚至连一本以供消遣的书籍都没有，我每天最期待也是唯一可做的事就是倾听门外有没有传来我丈夫的脚步声。后来不知过了多久，我渐渐明白这里就是每个得势的贵族为了私藏自己的Omega而特别设立的圈养房，可是当时的我还并没有觉醒，可想而知，我的丈夫当时是下定决心不论我最后是Omega,Beta,还是Alpha都要紧紧把我一辈子攥在他的手心，我甚至怀疑他为了我可能考虑过从此绝后的可能性。  
不过我的丈夫似乎一直受到神的照顾，我在里面待了一月后体内Omega的信息素突然觉醒，或许你都能猜到知道这个消息时我丈夫到底有多开心，他把我从床上捞起来，一边高兴的转圈一边亲吻着我的脸颊，像是得到了世界上全部幸福的傻瓜。  
之后的一个月他特意请假与我欢爱，没日没夜的将我按在房间的每个角落疯狂做爱，浓稠的白色种子一波又一波撒进我体内，很快，我就怀上了我们的第一个孩子，而这样荒淫无度的生活在我的人生中持续了整整两年，直到我们第二个孩子出生，我才第一次走出了他为我精心打造的囚笼。  
  
不过在讲我为什么能走出囚禁了我两年的圈养房之前，我忽然想起有一次格外荒诞，但又令我记忆尤新的事情。在我怀胎九月的时候，某一天伊万大公似乎是喝醉了，闯进房间甚至连招呼还没来得及打，就扒下我的裤子，对准我的后穴狠狠地捅了进去，沉重的腹部让我不由随惯性前倾，两手撑在冰冷的墙壁上，生怕肚皮下的孩子受到伤害，但他似乎忘记了我怀胎九月的事情，一心只想和我欢爱，于是做得十分起劲，我后面圆润的臀瓣与他的蛮胯相撞，前面挺大的肚皮就随着撞击而不时顶到冰凉的墙面。  
“万，万尼亚……啊！不要！慢一点……”  
我的哀求唤醒不了沉醉在酒精和我体内的温暖炙热的他，于是我只能咬紧牙关，默默忍受他的兴奋与暴躁。就在这时，我刚刚十个月大的孩子突然在摇篮床里发出哭喊声，这使我从意乱情迷的泥淖中瞬间挣脱出来，我难得与他反抗，告诉他孩子该喂奶了，好在他还没醉到不理会亲生骨肉的地步，但他却提出要我夹着他的肉刃走去摇篮床前给那个爱哭鬼喂奶。  
他总喜欢在这时候提一些野蛮又无礼的要求，但为了孩子我选择了委曲求全，他把我揽在他的怀里，一边挺腰撞击，一边引导着我向前移动，不过四五步远的摇篮床仿佛用尽了我全身的力气，而他的坏点子当然不止这些，当我把只有十个月大的孩子抱在怀里，打算掀起里衣喂奶的时候，伊万猛然开始快速抽动起来，强烈的刺激感瞬间让我的身体软在了他的怀里，如果不是他伸手扶住了孩子，估计他的第一个孩子就要因此而夭折了。  
我一边抱着嗷嗷待哺的孩子，一边瘫软在他怀里皱着眉头大声的呻吟，那一刻我才体会到原来天堂和地狱隔得如此之近。“耀，别忘了奶孩子啊，瞧瞧这个小可怜，哭的多伤心。”邪恶的伊万甚至低头提醒我继续做自己未完成的事情。于是我强撑着身体，让孩子的嘴巴贴在我的红润肥大的乳头上，孩子糯糯的吸允感和背后疯狂的抽插，让我霎时间被灭顶快感冲垮，我已经分不清房间里的啧啧水声到底是孩子嘴里发出的湿糯声音，还是自己后穴里被插到花桥流水。  
终于，当孩子满足地在我怀里昏睡过去，我也被这场接近疯狂的性爱折磨到精疲力尽，在他射出一波又一波浓稠的精液之后，就那样挂在他身上昏倒了。  
  
等他酒醒之后，他悔恨万分的半跪在我的床前道歉，想要触碰我的身体察看伤情又担忧的把手收了回去，我告诉他我现在感觉还可以，叫他不要担心，但他小山一样健壮的身体依旧在房间里来回打转，于是我提议他可以派一名医生进来，让他来诊断我的身体状况。他答应了。  
于是我的小房间里终于迎来除了伊万大公之外的第二个人，医生在伊万大公威严的眼神下低着头为我诊治，最后得出的结论跟我自己的“初诊”并无二致，只是提醒大公特殊时期还是要更节制一些。  
我看出他脸上露出的羞愧的表情，心里小小的得意了一番。等医生走后他再三向我保证，在孩子出生之前绝对不会再强迫我做任何事，他的神态格外认真，就像接受国王受膏时一样，最后他甚至拿出一把刀交到我手上，告诉我如果他哪次再喝醉酒干蠢事，就用这把刀刺死他。我丝毫不怀疑他说这话的真实性，所以我从他手里接过刀的那一刻就将它扔在了地上，然后深情地吻住这位虔诚的骑士的嘴唇。  
  
遗憾的是，我的丈夫还没来得及分享我们第二个孩子诞生的喜悦就被一场凶恶的战争带去了战场。我从不反对他为国家建功立业的任何行为，因为那是身为贵族应尽的义务，而且我也不止一次听他在与我缠绵之际讲述关于他心中关于这个国家未来的蓝图，每次说到那些，我发现他紫色的眼睛就会泛着异样的光。虽然他的身体属于我，但心却属于战场，这是我一直都深知的一点。但是那场战役打得实在太过惨烈：冲锋的骑士团，密集的炮火和箭矢，士兵们的怒吼和尖叫，被炸飞的断肢残臂，焦灼的泥土和破败的旗帜……听他后来讲述其间跌宕曲折的过程时，我在夜晚还会时不时会在梦里梦到那些画面而惊坐而起。  
不过当时的我并不知道这些，我只是从伊万大公在某一天突然消失和后来进来送餐的仆人身上起疑。我抱着我两个年幼的孩子，在这座禁闭的房间里焦心地等待着，我知道我所等来的一定是个坏消息，但以我当时的处境来讲，一个坏消息也比像那样陷入无期无望无尽的循环等待与担忧中要好太多了。于是，在某天进来送餐的男仆刚一推开门，我就用房间里的椅子打昏了他，然后换上他的衣服偷偷溜了出来。  
刚一走出那间圈养了我两年的房间，我就被眼前的景象惊呆了。木制的漆着褐色的办公桌，圆形的红色地毯，还有地毯旁边立着的一排排整体的书架，原来我的圈养房就设在他每天会客议事的书房旁边！这里每天人来人往，早中晚还有仆人来这里打扫，而我两年间竟然与他们只有一墙之隔！这也就是说……想到这里我脸上不禁泛起微红，心中对我丈夫的恶趣味再次感到无奈。  
两年的时间足以改变很多事情，比如说大公家的仆人们。一开始我还担心自己会被认出来，但穿过几个厅房之后，我发现这里的仆人已经被换过了血，只有管家一人仍然捍卫在自己的职位上，因为我在餐厅的拐角看到了他的背影。  
其实想要打听伊万大公发生了什么事又或者现在人在哪里并不难，我走到楼下从一个女仆的桌上偷了一对耳坠然后和厨房里正百无聊赖趴在桌上玩手指的厨娘随意搭讪了几句，就得知伊万大公昨天刚从前线凯旋，但是因为身受重伤而不得不在卧室里休息，除此之外她还告诉我其实大公并没有完全昏迷，而是时醒时昏，因为她的女仆朋友曾告诉她，在她去大公的卧室打扫的时候，大公竟然拉着她的手喊着人名。  
“他说什么？”  
“好像是什么‘耀’，她说她也没听清。”  
对于这个答案我当然十分满意，于是把兜里那一对耳坠拿了出来，骗她说这是我姐姐送给我女友的节日礼物，但我的女友昨晚跟我分手，所以把它们退还给我了，现在作为礼物答谢一位善良可人的厨娘是在合适不过的事了。她欣喜地接受了我的礼物，并且答应我不会告诉把这件事告诉任何人。  
那时还是一个艳阳的下午，大公家上下井然有序地工作着，我知道现在贸然闯进主人的房间一定会被当作小偷或者强盗而被警察扔进监狱里吃一辈子牢饭，所以我按耐住内心的不安和担忧，悄悄回到圈养房里，拖着那个被我打晕的男仆一路从人最少的地方通道将他偷偷运了出去。  
走到街道上，我发现我的口袋里竟然有十枚硬币，于是我在路边叫了一辆马车，以这五枚硬币能支撑的最远距离为限，将这位可怜的男仆运到了郊外，然后将他丢在了灌木丛里，独自一人又乘着马车回到了大公府邸。等我将口袋里最后五个硬币掏出来交给马车夫之后，天色已经昏暗，接近八点左右的样子，以免节外生枝，我选择先回到圈养房里，守着自己的两个孩子一直到深夜才又小心翼翼地走出来。  
此刻已经夜深人静，就连巡夜的仆人都已经睡着了，我端着一块热毛巾作为掩护穿过正厅，顺着二楼的楼梯一路走向伊万大公的房间，门口守夜的女仆已经因为一天的劳累而不小心打起了盹，不过这一刻我一点也不抱怨她的懈怠。我推门的声音极轻，等门缝的大小足以让我通过时我就侧身像鱼一样窜了过去。  
合上门之后，我立刻就看到床上躺着的那个熟悉的男人，他的胳膊、腰部和大腿缠满了白色的绷带，我放下托盘，趴在他的身边心疼地为他擦拭额头上冷汗。他似乎是深陷在了自己的噩梦之中，眉头紧紧地纠在一起，嘴边痛苦地呢喃着些什么，是因为身上的伤太痛了吗？还是因为对死亡的恐惧？我不知道，我只知道他越是这样无法自拔，我心里就越能感受到如蚂蚁啃食般持续的痛苦……  
“噢万尼亚……”我忍不住低头亲吻着他的脸颊和嘴唇，希望以此来减轻他的痛苦。而奇迹的一幕就在那时发生了，我怀里的人竟然缓缓地睁开了眼睛，他混沌迷茫的眼睛在他意识到现在怀抱着他的人是谁之后，渐渐清明起来，“……耀，王耀……”他试图伸手触摸我的脸以确定此时此刻是真实而非梦境，而我却将他的手压回床上，告诉他现在不能随便动。  
“我的爱，吻我。”  
他极度渴望的目光让我心中悲痛的闸门被顷刻间打开，泪水止不住的从眼窝滴落在他的脸上。他舔感了落在他嘴唇附近的泪珠，然后扬起了他的脸，于是我俯身自豪又庄严地吻住了我的主人，他是这个国家伟大的英雄。  
“原谅我。”  
他脸上歉意的笑容直到他再次陷入昏迷也还残留在嘴角，我将他的脑袋紧紧按在自己怀里，直到眼泪流干才小心地帮他摆了一个舒适的姿势。  
临走前我凝视着他安稳的睡颜，在他的额头印下一吻，“我和孩子都很想你。”我伏在他的肩头悄悄对他说道。然后趁着天色未明，又蹑手蹑脚地离开了大公的卧室。从此之后的每一天深夜我都会像这样偷偷潜入他的房间，他醒的时候就陪他说说话，他睡着了就躺在他身侧默数他的呼吸声。

我原本以为这样偷偷摸摸私会的日子会一直持续到他身体康复才会停止，但却没想到在后来的某一天，巡夜的仆人竟然发现了我一闪而过的身影。我猜他一定是用他最快的速度冲进管家的房间，把家里进“贼”的事情告诉了管家，之后的一幕大概像极了义军的起义，穿着睡衣的管家提着灯打头阵，招呼全家上下所有勇敢的男人向二楼进发，当他们一群人拿着刀具冲进大公的卧室时，正撞见我窝在伊万的臂膀里激烈的亲吻。  
这可笑的乌龙事件每次提起我都可以大笑一个小时，不过如果真要归咎责任，那伊万大公一定要对此负全责。因为昨晚就是他灵机一动，提议让我从今往后不要再走正门，因为那样不安全，第二天他会派人在正对他窗口的位置放一把足够长的梯子，这样我就可以顺着梯子，安全地从他的窗户爬进来了。  
“可那样很像在偷情。”  
他嘴角露出邪恶的笑容，小声诱惑着我：“你不喜欢吗？”  
可不论我喜不喜欢，都不得不照他说得做。但瞧瞧吧，现在一群人大眼瞪小眼的尴尬景象，全部都是拜这个满脑坏点子的伊万大公所赐。我气愤地将脸和半裸的身体埋进他的胸膛，用牙齿轻轻咬了一下他的乳头以示不满。那时候他也十分尴尬，本想找些不一样的情趣来提升彼此的感情，却没想到被这么一群不相干的人打断了。  
“你们，谁准许你们进来的！”伊万大公把我搂紧，转头冲那群义愤填膺的仆人们大声咆哮，可见是憋了满肚子的气，如果不是还要护着我，估计他现在已经捡起床下的脚凳朝他们的脸上砸过去了。  
“老爷，一位男仆刚才冲进我的房间，说是看见有个贼潜入了您的房间……”  
“贼？”伊万不怒反笑，指着周围空荡荡的房间，反问他哪里有贼。  
管家没有吭声，但目光却似有似无的向我身上瞥过来。  
“你不会怀疑我忠实的朋友，王耀爵士就是那个贼吧？巴斯勒，你应该明白污蔑一位贵族是什么罪行，对吗？现在在我没有发火之前，滚出这个房间。”  
“可是……”  
“滚出去！”伊万大公这次真的生气了，抓起床下的脚凳就朝那群没有眼色的仆人头上砸去。我躲在他的怀里，只听到凳子落地的碰撞声和人群匆匆离开的脚步声，之后大公的卧室又重归平静。  
等到所有人走远，我终于忍不住笑出了声，甚至夸张到身体打对折。我感觉到遮在脸侧的发丝被他用手指挑起，甚至不用看我也知道那时他的脸色有多么吓人，但那时我实在是忍不住了，笑声一直持续个不停。紧接着，我的“狂妄”终于恼怒了他，只见他突然伸手掐住我的下颌，然后凶恶的啃住我的嘴唇，把所有笑声都堵了回去。他霸道又温柔的舔弄我的齿背，之后又顺势滑进更深处，与我的小舌缠绵嬉戏，慢慢地，这间安静的卧室就只剩下我们吞咽口水时的啧啧水声。  
  
我本以为他那天对着仆人说的不过是谎话而已，但却没想到第二天我真的被他封了一个爵士爵位，那是一个士兵打一辈子胜仗都不一定能拿到的荣誉，而我竟然在一夜之间，不，应该是一句话的时间里轻易地拿到了。  
我说不上开心，也谈不上羞愧，因为在内心深处我非常清楚，不管伊万给予我怎样的荣誉，也只是建立在我是他的奴隶这一简单的道理之上。不过我的丈夫似乎不是这么想的，在他把从国王那里申请下来的加封证明摆在我面前的那一刻，他就自然流露出骄傲的神情，一直用他紫色的大眼睛不断向我暗示着什么。我当然知道他是在向我邀功，但以他现在的身体状态，剧烈的运动是会崩裂伤口的，我可不想没被仆人用刀架出去，反而先被医生轰走。于是我装作没看懂他的意思，简单的收拾好证明的材料，临走前在他脸颊上亲吻了一下当做答谢。  
眼看大好机会就要从眼前溜走，伊万大公一着急直接上手把我地上拽回了床上，直言不讳道：“我要你跟我做。”说完，立即就想伸手解开我的衣服。  
“不行！”我灵敏地躲开他的“袭击”，然后远远地跳到一边，冷漠地拒绝了他的要求，“大公阁下，孩子们还等着我回去，一会儿我会让女仆来替我照顾您。”  
那算是我近九年来第一次拒绝他的要求。他在我的背后愤怒地吼叫着我的名字，命令我立刻回到他的身边，但我并没有那么做，尽管我的身体也渴望被他疼爱，但是理智却不允许我这么做。  
不过或许我当时也没有那么理智。因为我似乎忘记了如果一个Alpha突然对自己的Omega极度渴望，那就证明他即将进入发情期。我一路小跑回到了我的房间，魂不守舍的抱着自己年幼的孩子们，心里不断劝说自己这么做是对的，是为他好。直到傍晚时分，一阵急促的敲门声将我从疲惫的梦里惊醒。  
我一打开门，就被管家拽着向二楼跌跌撞撞的走去，路上我质问他要干什么，而他转头反过来质问我：“我们可怜的大公阁下非您不可，作为情人，您不该在他进入发情期的时候干点什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
我瞪大了眼睛，一瞬间因为担忧的缘故，竟然走得比管家还要快。但还没等我们走上二楼，空气中弥漫的浓郁的Alpha信息素已经让我全身有些酸软，更别提当我打开门的那一刻，我几乎是不受控制的投入了我的丈夫的怀抱中。  
那时他已经失去了控制，不顾刚愈合的伤口，从床上跳起来到处砸东西，大吼大叫，活像一头得了疯牛病的蛮牛，就连我抱着他的时候也险些被当做花瓶扔出去，不过好在他没这么做，否则现在我可能要断上一根肋骨。  
“你，你是谁！”  
他忽然凶狠地扯住我的头发，像野兽一样龇牙质问我。我看到他一双原本如紫水晶的眼睛现在已经充血，浑身轻颤，喘着火热的粗气，而气流铺撒在我的脸颊上——我们的距离是如此之近……  
“我是王耀，您的奴隶，您还记得吗？”  
“你没有走？”  
“我——”  
还没等我回答，他已经先一步咬住了我的嘴唇，他的爱意来势汹汹，只是回应他的吻就差点让我喘不过气来，等他终于肯恩赦我红肿的嘴唇时，我身上的衣服已经不知道被他扔到了哪里去，他低头解开裤带，自己硕大的被欲望充满的阴茎就从裤子里跳了出来，拉过我的双腿就对着臀缝间的穴口打算一贯到底。  
那时我心疼他忍了太久，所以没提醒他要做润滑的事情，但我们分离已经有一个多月没有做过，而且我身体的自愈能力也比较强，供他驰骋的甬道早已经紧涩如同处子，当他的巨物冲进来的时候，那种将身体劈裂的痛苦堪比我的初夜。  
我紧咬着牙关，任他在我的身上律动，但他的动作实在太粗鲁了，每一次顶进来都像要把我撞飞一样，身下的大床也被折腾的吱呀乱叫。随着他一次完全的退出又突然全部顶入，我终于忍不住痛苦地叫出了声。  
伊万律动的身体瞬间僵住，就像是被我的声音施了魔法一样，低头怔怔地望着我扭曲的表情以及我们身体相连之处流出的鲜血。那一刻卧室里突然好安静，我甚至能清晰地感受到他胯间的大东西上撑起的纹路和它每次跳动，我抹了抹脸上的冷汗，然后起身一只手勾住他的脖子，一只手轻轻抚摸着他腰间泛红的绷带，虚弱地对他讲：“……万尼亚，你这样做对身体恢复不利，我不想你的伤口感染。”我看见他血红色的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，无助地就像个不到十岁的小孩子。我深知这是因为他不想违背我说的话，但欲望之火又烤灼着他的身体，强烈的爱意与同样强烈的欲望在他脆弱的心灵中作斗争。可这样下去会要了他的命！  
我立刻做出了决定。忍着极强烈的不适，我在他身上向前坐了坐，然后伸手将他按倒在床上，与他交叠在一起，一边在他的脸侧落下一串怜惜的碎吻，一边像哄孩子们睡觉那样轻声安抚他：“嘘——不要着急，让我带给你快乐，我发誓我会让你快乐，因为从此之后的每一天我都不会再离开你，我的爱。”  
安抚的话语就像一枚钥匙，顺利解开了他心里的焦灼与不安的铁锁，他渐渐平静下来，双手托在我的臀部，以防之后我稍有不慎伤到了身体。在他的帮助下，我第一次主动的床事进行的非常顺利，只是避免不了其间混杂着血丝的痛苦，他的一双巨掌一直托着我，所以我一次也没有全部吞下它，只对着顶冠和半个柱身浅尝辄止。  
半个小时后他终于在我身体里释放了出来，我筋疲力尽的倒在他的身侧，身上的汗水黏着我的长发，而他竟然就不管不顾的舔了上来，似乎是在安慰我，于是我搂着他又亲吻了一阵子，才换来暂时的休息时间。我之所以说那是暂时的，是因为Alpha的发情期至少要一周，而以我平时对他的了解，基因一向优于他人的布拉金斯基家族，只会比那更长。  
  
后来我们又做了一次，一直到深夜才停止。趁他闭目养神的间隙，我套上外套和裤子，走到门外跟值夜的女仆说要她去书房的隔间里把我们的孩子抱出来，然后尽快找一个哺乳期的女人喂养它们。  
可我万万没想到，就在我和女仆交代细节的时候，伊万大公突然从睡梦中惊醒，感觉身边没有人在，就焦急又暴躁的一边锤床一边大喊着我的名字。  
“其他事情我明天再跟你细说，你先去吧。”  
说完，我立刻返回房间，把已经跳下床的到处嚷嚷的病人哄回床上去。  
“你去哪里了！”他攥着我的手腕，神态就像在审问犯人。  
“我去看了看我们的孩子。”  
“孩子？——哦对了，孩子……”他越说声音越小，到最后几乎成了自言自语的嘟囔。  
他难得意识到自己作为父亲的失职，我轻笑着提醒他：“我还在等你给他们起名字。”  
“名字？”他吃惊地盯着我，“古里斯托夫，拉维耶夫，或者其他什么异域名字，随便起一个不就行了吗？”  
他理所当然的模样让我不禁怀疑他的名字是怎么来的，于是我问出了心里的疑惑。  
“因为我出生的那一天我父亲刚好被一个绰号叫做‘伊万’的小偷偷走了钱袋，所以当晚他就把这个罪责按在了我的头上。”  
“你父亲恨你吗？”我又惊又疑。  
“算是吧，所以从小他就拼命训练我，没让我过过一天好日子。”  
我伏在他胸口笑出了声，因为这根本就不叫“恨”，他是在戏弄我；伊万看见我的笑容，就知道是自己的小计谋得逞了，于是也得意的在我的发顶亲吻。  
“你放心，我一定不会犯和父亲一样的错误。我珍重你，尤其是在此时，我从死神手里逃过一劫之后，我无比珍重你。”  
“发生了什么？”  
他讲述了他在战场上的遭遇。但是他所讲述的战场与我想象中的不一样，他说，比起在战场上冒着枪林箭雨浴血奋战更可怕的是战斗之前和战斗之后。在他到达军队的营地之后，每夜都会有从前线被送下来的死尸和伤残的士兵，死尸的模样再狰狞也最多只会让他皱一下眉头，真正让他感到可怕的是那些伤残的士兵，作为王国里的大公，他有义务时常去下面走动，鼓舞士气，可当他第一次踏入伤残士兵汇聚的营地时，空气中蔓延着的那股无形的压抑的死一般的寂静让他震惊，用他的话来说，虽然那些脏污的鼻子里还喘着气，但还不如死了算了。第一次是这样，第二次是这样，以后每一次都是这样，不论他用怎样的豪情壮言鼓励他们，他们甚至连头都不抬一下，后来的某一天他看到有个士兵拿着一条项链躲在树后在偷偷的哭，当他上前询问的时候，士兵声泪俱下所讲的一段话让他愣在了原地——  
他说：“大人，我害怕死，不是因为我怕死，而是因为我怕我死了我的心上人就和别人通奸，从此忘了我，但其实我更害怕我的死会让她难过一辈子。”  
他说这句话让他当时立刻联想到了我，从此他英勇无畏的心里埋下一颗名为“惧死”的种子，而很快他就亲自率领小队杀入了战场，在一番你死我活的搏斗中，当夜他和其他伤残的士兵围坐在一起，无声地盯着眼前明明烧得又旺又热的篝火，火光在拼命跳动，但身上却感受不到一丝暖意，他在那寒冷的土地上坐了一整夜，心中的种子就在这死一般的寂静中生根发芽。  
“前半夜我满脑子都是你，虽然具体的模样渐渐被战火和距离模糊，但我知道我在想你，但到了后半夜我开始在心里拼命诅咒你，幻想你或许以为我死了然后随便找个男人就能在他身下浪叫，然后为他生孩子，而我竟然用我的尸骨将你推给了别人！……不，其实我最害怕的是从此见不到你。”  
“伊万，伊万！”我用力摇晃着他的身体，让他从痛苦的回忆中清醒过来，然后捧着他的脸颊坚定地告诉他我会对他保持忠诚，直到我生命终止的那一刻。  
“我知道，我一直都知道……在我重伤的那段时间，那些以为我已经要上天堂的朋友们都纷纷放弃了我，只有你彻夜照顾我，白天还要为我做祷告，这些都是我的贴身男仆告诉我的，我能无比清晰地感受到你对我全心全意的爱，你纯洁又善良，亲爱的，我为曾经对你怀有的龌龊想法道歉。”  
我亲了亲他笨拙的大鼻子，代表我原谅了他。  
后来他又讲述了在最后一场兵临城下的决战当中他们是如何通过深夜奇袭将敌人打了个措手不及，但尽管如此，他们强大的敌人也在短暂的失控后聚集起来将他们围困在城池里，险些用箭将他们射死，不，或者说已经有许多人在这场英勇的战役中牺牲了，但他却因为被埋在死尸堆里而逃过一劫。  
“我曾经以为是你让我对死产生了恐惧，但后来我才发现是你让我对生产生了渴望。那时我被压在腐烂的尸体下，浸泡在污脏的鲜血里，我绝望地踩着同胞的尸体向上爬，举步维艰，在我被死尸堆闷死的前一刻我才从地狱里拔出了我的手……那时我才第一次知道原来活着是件多么美好的事，我可以呼吸，可以笑着流泪，我还可以再见你。”  
他说的每句话都仿佛有魔力，让我以为自己也身处其间，我甚至已经能看到映在壮丽的夕阳下突然有一只乌黑的手臂冲破了尸骨山。“嘘——”我一边流泪，一边轻颤着伸出一根手指抵在他的嘴唇上，“你是我的英雄，我也从来没像这一刻这样爱你，但我也从来没有像这一刻这样害怕失去你……”  
我们情不自禁地又再一次吻在了一起，抚摸着彼此的身体，但却感觉有种超越肉体的感觉萦绕在周围，就连身体交缠的时候，都有种灵魂共通的奇异体验。  
  
之后的几天我们几乎都没有出过房门，只有感到肚子饿的时候才会摇铃让仆人简单的送些培根和蛋进来，吃完没过多久我们就又会抱在一起缠绵。  
后来的事情讲起来有些疯狂，不过却是伊万大公的一贯作风。某一天的深夜，正在睡梦中的我突然被伊万大公摇醒，我问他这么晚还要再做一次吗？他却语出惊人的回答说：“亲爱的，我们现在去教堂结婚。”  
“结婚？现在？”  
我当时还没完全清醒，只记得被他催促着穿好衣服，他把我夹在臂膀下，趁着浓重的夜色将我推进一辆马车；半路经过一个神父的家，伊万大公下了马车毫不客气的拍门，把前来开门的衣衫不整的神父提进了马车里，“砰”一声，马车的门被他狠狠关上，我和一脸莫名的神父大眼瞪小眼，安静的气氛似乎格外尴尬。整架马车里只有我身旁的伊万大公眼睛里闪着兴奋的光，一副志得意满的模样。  
“大公要做什么？”  
我听到神父小声问我，于是我也压低声音回答他：“好像是……结婚。”  
“什么？”  
伊万大公犀利的目光射过来，神父立刻缩回身子，正襟危坐，甚至连眼睛都不向两边瞥一下。  
于是我们这种微妙而尴尬的气氛一直持续到下一个市镇里的小教堂前才被打破，马车夫打开了车门，伊万率先下车，然后又扶着我下车，只有可怜的神父被丢在身后，紧追了几步才勉强跟上我们的脚步。  
深夜的风比白天要强劲的多，而且因为走得急我也没穿我的马甲，所以走到半路一阵冷风吹过我就忍不住忽然打了一哆嗦。“你在这里等一等，教堂里面会更冷。”伊万转身前还特地对神父投去一个警告的眼神，然后才阔步走回马车。  
在他翻找的期间，我小声对神父说：“神父，您别介意，大公有时候太急躁了。”  
但对方只是轻轻瞥了我一眼，然后露出一个僵硬的一闪而过的笑容，就没有多余的表示了。  
就在这时，伊万也从马车那边回来了，他手里拿着一条坠着流苏的灰色斗篷，然后展开披在我身上，我感觉身上不断散失的热量立刻被聚拢，于是冲他笑了一下。  
“我们快点进去吧，天亮之前还要回家。”  
我们站在教堂的正中间，神像背后的玫瑰花窗透着清冷的月光，正照耀在我们身上；在我们背后是一排排空荡荡的椅子，没有鲜花，没有掌声，没有祝福，我们甚至都没有穿正式的礼服；我有的只有伊万：他紧紧握着我的双手，目光坚定而又温柔，传递着他心里炙热的温度——这就是我婚礼的全部，但我却觉得我非常幸福。  
神父不知道从哪里掏出一本圣书，站在我们面前，很快就进入了状态：  
“今日，我们齐聚一堂，与神一起见证一对新人神圣的婚礼，在此……”  
“说重点，神父。”伊万大公咬着牙根催促他。  
“别这么着急。神父，您继续吧。”  
神父见大公虽然不满但并没有出口反驳，于是吞了吞口水，继续进行这场仪式。  
“我，伊万·布拉金斯基与你……”  
“王耀，先生。”  
“噢，与你王耀结为伴侣，不论死生，不论祸福，不论贫富，不论疾病健康从此日，都要互相扶持，珍视。”  
他紫色的眼睛荡漾着火热和坚定，在神父结束发言之后，面朝我立誓：“我，伊万·布拉金斯基愿与王耀结为伴侣，不论死生，不论祸福，不论贫富，不论疾病健康，都要互相扶持，珍视。”  
这时，神父转向了我。我即将面临我这辈子最紧张的时刻，那个时候我甚至害怕接下来舌头会半途打结，或者听不清神父在说什么等等一系列状况。就在我胡思乱想之际，神父开口了：  
“我，王耀愿与伊万·布拉金斯基结为伴侣，不论死生，不论祸福，不论贫富，不论疾病健康从，都要互相扶持，珍视，服从，直到死亡把我们分开。”  
我手心里慢慢积蓄了汗水，在神父说完之后又过了将近十秒才紧张地重复他的话：“我，王耀愿与伊万·布拉金斯基结为伴侣……不论死生，不论祸福，不论贫富，不论疾病健康，都要互相扶持，珍视，服从……直到死亡把我们分开。”  
一段简单的誓词被我说的结结巴巴，但好在我的丈夫从头到尾都只是微笑着鼓励我说下去，没有丝毫责怪我的意思。  
虽然我知道我们在这个等级森严的世界里，永远也不可能成为真正的律承认的伴侣，但像这样一个简单的仪式已经足以满足我的心愿了。我不得不承认，我的一生要比其他很多表面光鲜的贵族们要幸福，快乐，健康得多。  
“现在我宣布，你们二人正式结为伴侣，你们的婚姻将受到神的庇佑，祝福你们。”  
神父的话还没有说完，伊万就兴奋地抱着我激吻起来，我的余光正好瞄到神父尴尬而又为难的表情，于是用尽全力把他推开。这时伊万也终于意识到这里还有别人这件事，干咳了两下，然后冲着大门的方向偏了偏头，示意他可以离开了。  
我明显看到神父暗自松了口气，然后以他这个年龄能承受的最快速度离开了这座小市镇，我想他回去以后一定会第一时间给自己的大门上再上一条锁链，以避免今天这样的事再发生。  
“你吓到他了。”我望着神父瑟缩的背影，不禁感到有点好笑。  
“如果教会里都是像他这样的懦夫，那么神就再听不到像我这样保家卫国，浑身沾满鲜血的骑士的祷告了。”  
我刚想说些什么安慰他，突然感觉有一只手穿过我的斗篷和外衣，在我的里衣边缘不轻不重的摩擦着。  
“你做什么？”我小声惊叫，但我的新婚丈夫却不以为意，直接掀开我的里衣在我的身体上游走。我被他这一大胆的举动吓得直往后退，而他也跟着我的脚步向前，直到我靠上神像的底座才停了下来。他的脸贴着我的脖颈，迫不及待的在那里印下热吻。  
“这是教堂，伊万！神会惩罚我们的！”  
“神也要休息，现在他们都统统睡着了，如果有个别睡不着的，我也不介意在他的眼皮底下要了你。”  
他恬不知耻的凑在我的耳畔说这些大逆不道的话，我那时都快被他乖张的行为气哭了，但他还是执意要在教堂的神像下面和我做。  
“一次，就一次，我的爱，我要在最神圣的时刻和你结合，满足我好吗？”  
他嘴上说的是问句，实际上根本不允许我拒绝。虽然我百般不愿意，但我的身体却很轻松地被制服，他解开我的斗篷铺在大理石地面上，然后把我压在斗篷上，之后他又熟练地扯下他的裤腰带并绑住我的双手，跨坐在我身上，这下我就像屠夫刀下的待宰的鱼，除了蠕动身体，再没有任何反攻的可能性了。我只能眼睁睁看着他扒下我的裤子，然后把兴奋火热的欲望塞进我的体内，开始疯狂的抽插运动。他似乎非常享受在这样一个特殊而神圣的地方做爱，双手卡在我的腰上，动作粗鲁又野蛮；我被他撞得眼神涣散，嘴里时不时溢出破碎的呻吟，无处安放的目光只好向上与神像的金色双眼在空中相汇，就好像真的有神明在观看我们如同禽兽一般的交合似的……  
我不喜欢这样。  
我悲伤地搂紧我丈夫的脖子，将眼睛埋进他的肩窝，但逃避是无用的，那双金色的眼睛已经深深地刻在我的脑海，越来越耀眼，滚烫，以至于之后连着几天都让我在梦里为它而惊醒。  
  
虽然我的丈夫心里十分在意我，但有时候却显得有些迟钝和笨拙。当晚回去之后他就发现我的情绪有些低落，之后连着几天又目睹我从噩梦中惊醒，纵使白天他命令全家上下都不能发出一点声音，但我也躺在床上难以入眠。我的脸色在短短几天变得十分苍白，于是他着急的把都城里所有的医生都召集过来，但不论他们怎么治疗，我的气色就是不见好转。  
其实我平时身体都非常健康，那次的大病确实有些怪异。我记得那时他一面冲着那群可怜的医生和仆人们咆哮怒骂，一连串咒骂的词语似乎不该出自贵族之口，一面又跪在我的床前，恳求我不要这么残忍的离开他。  
他是个野蛮和脆弱集于一身的男人。为此我不得不撑开沉重的眼皮，伸手轻轻抚摸着他蓄满短胡的下颌和脸颊，他布满红血丝的眼睛令我感到心痛。“万尼亚……别哭……”我尽我所能安慰他，但我的身体实在太虚弱了，不久就靠在他的肩头慢慢睡着了。  
一连五天我都是这个生命垂危的模样，那算是他过过的最心惊胆战的日子，为了我他推掉了所有邀约，其中包括国王的诏令。他无时无刻不陪在我身边，寸步不离，生怕我哪次闭眼就永远不会再醒来，为此他那张英俊的脸也消瘦了许多，整个人都变得木讷呆滞，有些仆人甚至猜疑或许当我死去的时候，大公也就活不下去了。  
不过后来或许是神原谅了他莽撞的过失，或者是医生的药奏效了，又或者是我预感到国王的麻烦即将要找上门来，总之在第六天的早晨，当我在清晨苏醒，顿时觉得神清气爽，除了嗓音有些嘶哑之外，身体似乎一夜之间恢复了大半。我的丈夫欣喜地见到我神采飞扬的模样，激动地立刻吻住了我。  
“你好啊我的夫君，能再见到你我非常高兴……我们的孩子现在还好吗？”  
我记得这是我当时开口说的第一句话。  
“一位有过哺乳经验的女士在帮我们照料他们。”他回答。  
“那你准备什么时候为他们取名呢？”  
“在你为我生满一屋子孩子之后。”  
我愉快地笑出了声，然后从容地告诉他，我会尽我所能做到的。  
  
END.


End file.
